Dual Petshop's
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: In an attempt to rid Neo Chinatown of Count D’s Petshop,Fei Woo hires a Petshop Owner from Japan and places her rather,historic looking shop,right across from D’s more supernatural shop.D isn’t concerned over this new competition until..FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1

**Dual Pet Shop's**

**Summary: In an attempt to rid Neo Chinatown of Count D's Pet Shop, Fei Woo hires a Pet Shop Owner from Japan and places her rather...historic looking shop...right across from D's more supernatural shop. D isn't concerned over this new competition until...he finds her pets to be...oddly similar to his own rare breeds. She however, seems perfectly fine just leaving Count D's Pet Shop alone.**

**Rated: M….(Because I like that letter! ^_^'')**

**Couple: That question doesn't merit an answer...-.-...**

**NOTE: There will be Cameo's from other pieces of Matsuri Akino-Sama's Manga's.**

**Guest Appearances!**

**Lord Sohki – A Kirin that visit's D's Petshop in Tokyo in the Manga Genju no Seiza. ****He is a Kirin who is supposedly the only beast not under the command or control of the 'Holy King' and his subjects. He is blind and deaf, but can read thoughts. Sohki often teases and mocks anyone he meets, but when serious he is said to be able to easily destroy Japan. Though he is the only one who can tell which King is the rightful one, he refuses to do so as he claims that it was merely another fight between Garuda and Naga (Guardians of the Holy King).**

**D made a couple Cameo's throughout the series. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Kirin's Heart**

**-x-x-x-**

_The first supposed sighting of a beast, with a single horn on its forehead, a yellow belly, a multicolored back, the hooves of a horse, the body of a __deer__, and the tail of an ox...was in a book...it was merely a thought in a storyteller's head, voiced to any and all who would listen. The words of a traveling storyteller, are rarely ignored, but almost always...made into something else. Something...more..._

_When a story is told for the first time, it is told in truth. But as years pass, the story changes, the truth is altered and the story...becomes legend. It is now, that almost every story told in the past, has been modified to fit the present, each time it's been retold, it has been revolutionized...little...by little. Every legend, myth or fantasy ever told, holds many untold...no...holds many forgotten secrets. I had believed them to be stories of humor, something that elders told their children or grandchildren to amuse themselves, watching as those children would foolishly grow into their frequently told lies of Mythological creatures, such as Mermaids, Unicorns, Manticors and Sphinx...or for me...it was the Kirin._

_The Kirin, the one I was told of, had a gentle disposition; it never walks on verdant grass or ate living vegetation. It walked with flame encased hooves and a grace that rivaled a swan. It was...my very own demise. I had been told of this dream like creature, so many times... that... I just had to see it for myself._

_However, a __Kirin__ will only appear in an area which is controlled by a just, wise, and benevolent leader. Also, Kirin's are closely linked with sages and other wise people. According to the story told to me, Kirin's are very gentle, friendly animals, but they can become violent when they need to protect someone. I had almost lost the chance, to find out how true those words were..._

_**~16 YEARS AGO~**_

A little girl trudged through trees and mud, trying to find her way to the other side of the murky forest that surrounded her. In her small and frail hands she held a flashlight; on her back was her school bag, packed with snacks and extra clothes. A book was pressed close against her sunny yellow ling sleeved top. Her whole frame shaking ever so slightly, the skirt she wore was no longer white, but dirty brown and torn from the branches catching on it.

"I should be out by now...it so dark." She said, trying to lighten the mood around her. So scared, she paid no heed to the slight movements around her. "My shoes are all muddy. Mama won't be happy..." She felt something soft rub against her and let out a shrill scream. She looked down and saw a baby bear slightly shaken from the loud noise. "Oh no, I'm sorry, but you scared me." She leaned down to pet the bear, running her fingers through the soft fur. Unaware of the attention she had attracted.

-Raa Raar-

"Hehe, I don't know what you're saying, but it's cute. Bye," She turned around and stopped short, her body now shook dangerously at the large mama bear that stood tall behind her. Turning around to make sure she saw right, her eyes widened in horror as tears formed in her eyes, fear swelled in her chest and the most recent, pain ran through her arm.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

Her scream angered the large animal only more, she had been thrown back by the impact of the clawed paw against her small arm, struggling to stand, she looked up and with no more of her previous hesitation...she ran.

The sound of heavy steps echoed from beneath her feet, her heart raced as she out ran the heavily built bear, not caring where she went, she continued running, tears falling in endless tributes to the greening grasses below her. Her arm was limp at her side as she fled the forest, blood streaming from the unsightly wound. She fell face forward, her cheek skinning into the ground. The child lay there unconscious, blood draining from her small form.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Am I...flying...' _Blue Indigo eyes fluttered open at the feel of wind against her face. _'My body hurts,'_ her hand moved to the wound and she felt her eyes widen.

"_It's gone!"_

"Ah, so you are awake."

She would have jumped had she been on her own feet. Looking up, she stared at the face of a man with beautiful long black hair separated down the middle with a gold orb like clasps holding them in separate tails. His eyes were closed and he wasn't looking her direction, he was looking ahead. He was dressed in beautiful and elegant robes of silk, bathed in colors of many, with thin armor caressing his shoulders and upper body. His hair held atop his head a hair piece of fine gold and jewels of red rubies. Two locks of hair extended in an arch from the head piece and down his back in a feather like design.

'_This man...is...he a god?'_

The man chuckled in a way that made her smile. "How cute, I am no god, a protector of sorts, but no god." He smiled down at her, again, his eyes were shut.

'_I didn't say anything though, my voice hurts, and my body does too. My wound is gone though, or perhaps it was never there. Is this a dream?'_

"Hehe, not a dream, no, I healed you. Not yet are you meant to die. You have a long life to live ahead."

'_Oh, who are you?'_

"I am Lord Sohki."

'_You are royalty?'_

"You are a really adorable little girl, hang on, I'm about to land."

'_Huh? Ah―' _Her arms gripped the edge of his armor as he descended quickly to the ground.

"We are here."

'_Where is here?'_

"Here is wherever we happen to be at the time." He said teasingly as he entered a shop in England.

"Lord Sohki, you brought a stray into my shop..."

"No, she is more then you think, Count."

'_What...is this place?'_

"This, my dear child, is a Petshop of legend."

'_Petshop...of...legends...'_ She looked around and stared at many different humans, frowning at the lack of animals.

"I wanted to know if you have something to reduce the pain that courses through the veins of this girl. The wound is healed, but for however long it would have taken to heal, if it healed...she would remain in pain."

"I have something...follow me."

Sohki followed behind the other man, his hair was long and fell past his hips in silky tresses of pitch black. He wore a Chinese robe of silk and black cloak.

"So child, your name is...Kagome...right?"

'_H-how did you know―'_

"You haven't figured it out yet Kagome? I can read your thoughts. I get my first impression on someone through touch. I can not hear or see, so my hands are my guidance."

'_I'm sorry, it's not fair that you can't see all of the pretty things that are left in this world. You can't hear the birds either...that's sad.'_

"No tears Kagome. I have no need for those senses, I can and will always hear and see the earth the way it was meant to be seen. Now, can you stand?"

'_I...think so. Ah, my book!'_ Her eyes fell sad as he placed her on the ground, making sure she was steady before letting go.

"Tee hee, this book?" He held out his hand and she watched a thick bind book in leather appear.

'_That's it!'_

"That's a book of Mythology."

'_Yeah, I read the same story every night. I was in the forest searching for what mother calls 'a story'...'_

"Oh?"

'_Yes, a Kirin.'_

He paused as she walked ahead of him a bit. Count stopped and turned to look at the two, one gold eye and one violet eye watched her with curiosity and wariness.

"Why are you searching for a Kirin?"

'_My mom says I act childish, my dad says that I have a wild imagination and my little brother says it's not real. I have been told this story by both parents since I was just a baby, yet now they tell me it's nothing more then a story made up by a man to amuse children. I don't believe that! I know that the Kirin is real! I have to see it...I have to...because, I'm scared that if I don't...I too will forget...I don't want to forget about the Kirin.'_

Sohki got on his knees before the child and smiled. "You are, as the ancient proverb goes, 'a diamond in the rough.' A rare human indeed; I am positive, that you will one day see the Kirin that you believe so deeply in. Promise me, that you will show the same faith in the other creatures that have been forgotten and I promise that before you go home, you will see a true Kirin."

'_Really!? I promise! I will be like Count-Sama and open a Petshop like his! Only...mine will have more animals...and less humans...'_

The two men exchanged looks before laughing.

"Alright then."

They continued walking until they finally stopped at a door with the black and white Ying and Yang symbol in the center of the two door entrance. He opened the doors together, splitting the symbol in half and walking forward to where an old woman sat.

"Lady Ana, this is―"

"Kagome Higurashi, seven years old. You are a maiden in training, right?"

The two men once more stared at the girl as she got on her knees and bowed respectfully to the elder woman. _"That's right M'lady." _Though her vocal cords were still sore, she showed respect to the woman who wore the ancient robes of the Shrine Maiden's of Japan.

"You know who I am child?"

"_Not personally, I recognize your robes as one of the seven great Maidens of the Sengoku Era. My grandmother and grandfather are teaching me the history of my lineage."_

"You are correct; I am the third of the seven great maidens."

"_It's an honor."_

"Child, come forward, I will remove the pain that fills your body."

Kagome cringed as she stood up and made her way towards the elder woman. The soft hand, though wrinkled, was placed gently over her blood stained arm. A glow emitted from her hand and Kagome felt the glow relieve her of any and all remnants of pain.

"Shrine Maidens, though human...really are amazing." Sohki said as the girl fell unconscious once more.

"Will you be taking her home now?" Count asked.

"Yes, I will return her to her home. I only have one more thing left to do."

"...it's your decision Lord Sohki; I hope you know what you're doing." Count D bid farewell to the elder and walked back with Sohki who carried the girl.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open; she ran her hand through her inky black locks and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. _'What a weird dream.' _Sitting up, she noticed the book of Mythology lying on her bed next to her. A shuffle from next to her caught her attention. Jumping slightly, she turned and stared in awe at the creature pawing the carpet of her floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, moving her legs from beneath the sheets and blankets of her bed; she stood carefully, so not to startle the creature of Mythology. Getting down on both knees, she held her hands out to the creature she had almost given up on. The Kirin walked forward gracefully and confidently, moving into her embrace where her arms held him lovingly. Her heart beat quickly as her tears fell.

"Thank you...I knew it, I knew you were real."

'_Kagome, you promised, don't forget about the other Creatures of Mythology.'_

She jumped at the voice in her head, looking into the eyes of the Kirin, she stared into orbs of bright blue intermingled with greens.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"**Kagome, are you awake?"**

"Ah! Y-yes mom, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"**Alright, hurry up then."**

"Kirin...no...Lord Sohki. How do I become a Petshop owner like the Count?"

Sohki brought his horn to her head, a light shined and she felt slightly dizzy, when the light faded he turned and left benevolently through the window of her room.

"Wha―"

"**Kagome! You are going to be late!"**

"Ah! Coming!" She changed quickly into her elementary school's uniform, turning to brush her hair in her mirror; she paused and brought her hand to her head. Right in the center of her forehead, was a sun, in the center was the kanji for Kirin. It was only an inch in diameter... but...

"YATTA!!!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Lol, hope you liked it! Please read and Review while I update a few of my others! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dual Pet Shop's**

**Summary: In an attempt to rid Neo Chinatown of Count D's Pet Shop, Fei Woo hires a Pet Shop Owner from Japan and places her rather...historic looking shop...right across from D's more supernatural shop. D isn't concerned over this new competition until...he finds her pets to be...oddly similar to his own rare breeds. She however, seems perfectly fine just leaving Count D's Pet Shop alone.**

**Rated: M….(Because I like that letter! ^_^'')**

**Couple: That question doesn't merit an answer...-.-...**

**NOTE: There will be Cameo's from other pieces of Matsuri Akino-Sama's Manga's.**

**Guest Appearances!**

**Lord Sohki – A Kirin that visit's D's Petshop in Tokyo in the Manga Genju no Seiza. ****He is a Kirin who is supposedly the only beast not under the command or control of the 'Holy King' and his subjects. He is blind and deaf, but can read thoughts. Sohki often teases and mocks anyone he meets, but when serious he is said to be able to easily destroy Japan. Though he is the only one who can tell which King is the rightful one, he refuses to do so as he claims that it was merely another fight between Garuda and Naga (Guardians of the Holy King).**

**D made a couple Cameo's throughout the series. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Letter A Letter**

**-x-x-x-**

"Have a good day sir."

"I will, thank you."

Kagome smiled when the man left with a canary. She sighed and fell back on her couch. A little girl with pitch black hair framing her face in layers just above her shoulder came and sat on her lap. She little girl had sharp gold eyes and wore a black Lolita dress lined with yellow and white. A pair of yellow and white knee length stocking were on her feet along with a pair of black buckle boots.

"Hey Nana."

**-Mrow-**

'_16 years...have passed in the oddest of ways.'_ She thought to herself, running her nails through the girls hair. _'I remember when I met Sohki and the Count...all of this started happening. My life changed. The animals around me...started appearing as humans, and I couldn't say anything to anyone. My mom...when she saw...'_ Her hand traced the lining of the sun on her forehead. _'...this...she made me start covering it up with foundation.'_ Sighing she stood up and went to close the shop up. _'I'm happy though.' _She took the black kitten in her arms and scratched her gently behind the ear. _'It took me awhile to fully control my eyes, but now I can tell which humans I see are humans...and which are animals...'_

"Let's go see if we can bring a new friend home, okay."

"Kay!"The girl said. This kind of thing was normal for her. They heard the sounds of a kitten; she heard the voice of a child girl.

**-x-x-x-**

The Sifu Count raised a brow at Fei Woo who sat on the couch in Count D's Petshop. His grandson was reading up on the very creature that sat in Fei Woo's lap. The Kappa, the little one had been under Neo Chinatown and was now a pet in training. He sighed.

"Q-Chan, is something wrong?"

**-Eee-**

Sifu D responded.

"Alright then." D went back to reading and Sifu went back to glaring.

"Count, if you will excuse me, but I actually have work to do. Take your...pet..."

"Oh, yes of course, your highness."

"Don't call me that." Fei Woo said coldly, then turning to the door he left. He walked back up to his office high above Neo Chinatown. When he got there he sat down, taking a newspaper of Japanese Times, he scanned the headlines while thinking.

'_I need to get rid of him! He has passed all treaties with Washington. That animal couldn't possibly be legal...or for that matter...I didn't even think it was real. Hm?'_ He stared at the ad on the third page of the paper. '_The way father and mother taught me, if you want to get rid of a mouse, buy a cat, if you want to get rid of the cat buy a dog and if you want to get rid of the dog...don't miss.'_

"I won't miss." He picked up a pin and grabbed a piece of Sepia note paper. Placing the pin on the paper, he stared with nice and smooth lines, writing in elegant kanji.

"I'll just have to...fight fire...with fire..." He turned to his secretary and handed him the letter. "Seal it and send it to her. Kagome Higurashi."

"But sir...that's another Petshop..."

"Yes, get her's popular and taking all of his customers and he leaves."

"..." The secretary looked doubtful but kept his opinion to himself.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into a dark and tattered alleyway, a cry could be heard farther back, she made her way through the narrow passage and turned. She saw a dirty and mucky watercourse behind the building she stood next to. Below was where the cries came from.

"Nana, stay put, Kay." The girl nodded, her kitten form curling into a ball in the darkest corner, only her golden eyes could be seen from the dark shadows. Kagome stumbled slightly down the rock and boulder piled hill, making her way down to the water. A soft melodious voice could be heard from within a nearby cave and made her way inside.

"Hello?"

The voice stopped abruptly at the interruption, she sighed. Moving farther into the cave, she looked around and smirked at the sight of a fish tail and two hands on a water touched boulder. The rest of the form was cloaked in the darkness of the night and cave that the creature before her dwelled in.

She walked farther into the murky water and exhaled a shudder from the cold of the water that now stopped at her waist. She listened to the splash and felt warmth on her forehead. She hoped this meeting went better then the last time she found a creature of mythology. Something brushed against her legs and for a moment she scolded herself for wearing shorts.

Her eyes were closed, only the trickling sound of water from the cave walls and the flipping of the fin of her hopefully new friend could be heard. Two fined hands closed against her wrists that were under water. She calmed herself and let the fish person do as they willed.

Finally, after ten minutes of examination of the creatures' part, give or take a few minutes; she stopped. "Will you come back with me? I promise, to give you the love, care and devotion needed. Trust me to take care of you." Her words were soft and sincere. The sun shined brightly and the cave was filled with light. Right before her eyes, the human part turned into the form of a Gin Rin Showa Koi fish, the scales sparkled with the fading of the light. "I promise, I will find you the perfect home." The Koi followed her through the cave, she climbed out of the water and pulled a rolled up bag from her soaked bag and opened it, holding it in the water, the 23 inch fish swam into the large bag and she filled it as much as she could without it being too heavy for her.

"Let's go to your new home for the time being."

**-x-x-x-**

"Hm?" D walked to his door at the sound of a large crash. Opening it, he saw that across from his shop was a bunch of construction workers. _"What's this?"_ He asked himself quietly. Q-Chan (A.K.A-Sifu D) flew over and rested on his shoulder.

"Ah, I hope they aren't interrupting your..._business_."

D turned, "Crown Prince, what brings you here?"

"I came to make sure the shop across from you is set up to perfection."

"Oh? What...is the shop across from mine?"

"Funny you should ask...its Neo Chinatowns new Petshop."

**-EEK!?-**

"WHAT!? Taizu, you are wasting your time and efforts. You could have a thousand Petshop's fill your streets, and in the end, we would be the only one to remain. The owner of this new Petshop will no doubt flee Neo Chinatown once they realize that I have the kind of references and customers that they would kill to have."

"Hm, we'll see." He turned and went back to directing the workers.

D stared at them for a moment longer when he felt a sudden tug at his sleeve.

"Mister?"

"Huh," He glanced down and saw the little girl and boy from before. "Ah, you must be here for the Kappa."

"Yep! Do you have one?!"

"I just got him a couple days ago. Follow me; this little one will need a signature."

"**YAY!"** The two kids shouted.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked up the steps to her Petshop, a letter stuck out of the door causing her to stop and stare at it. "Nana, could you get that for me?"

"Yes," The child moved and opened the door, catching the letter as it fell.

"Ah, Mama! Mama! Did you see the kitty!?"

"Yes, I did. She's a smart kitty."

Kagome turned and looked at a woman with a little girl holding her hand. The two looked relatively normal, aside from the little girls' eyes. They were a bright magenta color and stood out like a red rose in a field of daisies. "Would you like to take a look around?"

"Oh, Mama, could we?!"

Kagome watched the eyes of the girls, they looked almost as if they glowed. Kagome frowned and walked into the shop, taking the Koi to a room in the back and opening a large tank, with the help of a few of her canine friends, she got the beautiful fish inside the fresh water tank. "Is the water good?" The fish looked at her and her thoughts moved through Kagome's head almost like she could hear her speaking. "I'll turn the temp down then." She turned the dial from 67 degrees Fahrenheit to 62 degrees Fahrenheit. "I'll be right back." She took the letter from Nana and left the two in the back before joining the woman and child.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"The black kitty." The girl said, Nana peaked out from behind the door and Kagome frowned. That kitten was born in this shop and spoiled by Kagome to the point that she got anything she wanted. "I'll need your signature for a contract for that kitten."

"What kind is it?" The mother asked as Nana climbed into Kagome's lap once seated.

"It is a Birman."

"That can't be, Birman's are all―"

"White with a little blue at seal point on their face, or light orange and sometimes even red. I know, I own a Petshop madam. They are also known for their blue eyes. I wasn't sure, so I took it to an expert on cats in the United States. He confirmed it. The kitten has the same genes of a Birman, it's a rare breed type and he had tried buying her off of me. She is the only known fully black coated Birman with golden eyes known to existence, the "Sacred Cat of Burma" as they are called."

"I see." The woman went to sign the double layered paper when her hand was stopped. "What is it?"

"The signer is the owner." The woman glanced at the paper and sure enough, next to the line on the left was the words Owner/Master. She handed the pen to her daughter who squealed in delight.

"Looks like you have a new owner Nana dearest." She smiled, though the smile never reached her eyes. The little girl hid her head in her neck. "Now..." she looked at the paper, "Mrs. Natalie, there are only two rules for this little one. One, she must never eat any type of rodents or bugs and the most important rule, two, she is never to be let out after Midnight."

"Eh, yeah. Okay." The little girl stood up and picked Nana up, the kitten's claws had to be detached from her now dry dress before they could leave. Once the two left with the kitten she smiled. "I give it a week or two."

"_Hehe,"_

"_Week or two! Week or two!"_

Kagome smiled, looking behind her at a love bird and parrot. "Yes, just a week or two, now for this letter." She opened it and raised her brow at the neat bold cursive.

_**Petshop Keeper, Higurashi**_

_**I humbly request that you join me at Neo Chinatown. Moving all of your belongings into a bigger and better shop, broadening your horizon and gaining the love and loyalty of many more customers and animals. Please consider my request, as we would love to add you to the Neo family.**_

_**As compensation for your trouble, I would be only too happy to send help to move your belongings to the new shop, paid and prepared.**_

_**Contact me, Taizu Fei Woo, at the number below once you have thought your decision through. Thank you for taking the time to read and consider the prospects of this move.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Taizu Fei Woo**_

She looked at the number below, folding it back up, she tossed it on the table and fell back onto the couch.

"What a joke, why would I leave." She stared at the ceiling, her eyes slid from the taupe color to the letter on the table left of her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yatta! I hope you enjoy! ^_^'' I think I'll update Letters of Misfortune next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dual Pet Shop's**

**Summary: In an attempt to rid Neo Chinatown of Count D's Pet Shop, Fei Woo hires a Pet Shop Owner from Japan and places her rather...historic looking shop...right across from D's more supernatural shop. D isn't concerned over this new competition until...he finds her pets to be...oddly similar to his own rare breeds. She however, seems perfectly fine just leaving Count D's Pet Shop alone.**

**Rated: M….(Because I like that letter! ^_^'')**

**Couple: That question doesn't merit an answer...-.-...**

**NOTE: There will be Cameo's from other pieces of Matsuri Akino-Sama's Manga's.**

**Guest Appearances!**

**Lord Sohki – A Kirin that visit's D's Petshop in Tokyo in the Manga Genju no Seiza. ****He is a Kirin who is supposedly the only beast not under the command or control of the 'Holy King' and his subjects. He is blind and deaf, but can read thoughts. Sohki often teases and mocks anyone he meets, but when serious he is said to be able to easily destroy Japan. Though he is the only one who can tell which King is the rightful one, he refuses to do so as he claims that it was merely another fight between Garuda and Naga (Guardians of the Holy King).**

**D made a couple Cameo's throughout the series. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**New Homes...?**

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Kagome looked at the arch, two large suitcases held tightly, one in each hand. _'How did I get here again...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kagome looked at the envelope and letter, she felt warmth from her forehead. Her fingers once more traced the lining of the golden, orange, yellow and red interlaced outlining, the red Kanji burning and glowing bright red._

'_Another animal, no...This feeling, it's different. It's...familiar though.' Her eyes shut, lashes caressing her cheeks when she sighed; opening her eyes as she stood from laid back spot on the couch. Walking up to her cell that lay on a side table of the other side of the couch she had just previously been lying on. Picking the paper up, she clenched it tightly before flipping her phone open and dialing the number, saving it in her phone under Taizu._

_She listened for a few minutes as the phone rang in her ear, finally she heard it pick up. The man, Taizu she assumed, was yelling at someone from the other side before turning their attention to her._

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Taizu-San, I could call back at a better time if you wish."_

"_**I will decide that, who is this?"**_

"_Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. You sent me a request―"_

"_**Ah! Yes, you have thought about my offer?"**_

"_I'd like to accept the invitation, however, I must implore that you use the utmost care when handling and moving my...pets. Can I trust you with them, or shell I go ahead and rethink my reply?"_

"_**You have no need to worry, you pet's will be dealt with as if fragile porcelain."**_

"_I will hold you to that. I'll be arriving in three days, I want my pet's brought over to the new shop at 12:00 pm and I'll arrive an hour later."_

"_**Oh?"**_

"_Yes, I have a prior engagement at 11:30 and won't arrive at the shop till later."_

"_**I see; then I'll see you in three days at One O'clock."**_

"_Till then," She hung up and looked at her friendly companions. "How long has it been since we have moved to a new home, I guess it's time for a change in scenery."_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"That's right, Kirin was burning warmth once more, it called for me to come here, but why?"

"Ah, you must be Higurashi-San, welcome." Kagome looked to her left, a nicely trimmed up man in a business suit that no doubt cost more then her entire wardrobe put together, stood staring at her.

"I am. Am I correct in my assumption that you are Taizu-San?"

"Yes, please, leave your bags. My secretary will―"

"No, I quite prefer to take my bags myself. I'll follow you."

"Right, this way please."

"..." She turned and looked up at a phone line. A Rose-Breasted Cockatoo, or more commonly known in the continent of Australia as the Galah, sat staring back at her. Taizu turned when she whistled a high pitched tune for the bird and watched the feminine bird fly down and onto her shoulders. "How is Nana holding up?" She asked the bird who whistled an equally sweet tune. "Give it a couple more days then."

She turned to a confused Taizu and walked up to him, causing him to turn and continue his steady pace towards her knew home. When they stopped, she looked across from her shop and her eyes widened. Placing her bags down carefully; she ran to the shop and stopped at the closed sign; knocking softly on the door she noted the business man walking up behind her.

"Do you know D?" He dreaded the answer, praying he hadn't just hired another weird Petshop owner.

"Yes, I―" She stopped when the door opened to reveal someone similar to the Count she had met some time ago, but not nearly the same. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you look like a man I met when I was a little girl."

"My father perhaps? Or...where was it?"

"I met him in England. You see, a...man brought me there at one point and he saved my life in a way. He looks, or maybe I should say, you look, just like him, only his hair was much longer and he wore this long shadow like black cloak."

"Yes, you met my grandfather. Did you buy a pet or something?"

"Uh...hehe, no, not exactly. The story is long and tedious. To make it short, he inspired me to keep living and I adopted a trait of his after one meeting. I became a Petshop owner, creating a family and world all my own."

"...you...you are the new Petshop owner?"

"I am, I hope to see you later, grandson of Count D." She turned and left, leaving Taizu to stare at her with D.

"What is her name?" D asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." Taizu said before walking after her.

"Oh geez, I'm so used to dad causing me problems that..." He glared at Q-Chan. "I wasn't really expecting you to cause me problems. Putting that aside, you came for something a week back and have already retrieved it no doubt, why are you still here?"

Q-Chan morphed smoothly into Sifu Count D who merely smiled. "I felt that I should wait before returning to D-Chiichai."

"Who is this girl?"

"Kagome, she was brought to me by a family friend, one that you know and will most assuredly make another appearance relatively soon. I have no doubt that mysteries will fall around her and her Petshop, more important, I wonder if you will be able to solve the enigma that is she."

"Wha― Grandpa!" D called out as he turned back into his odd mixed bat form before flying out the still open door. "The enigma that is she..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Day's Later: Elsewhere)**

Nana lay in content on the bed, waiting for her new mistress to return from a party. She looked at the window and hoped onto the sill of it. There she was, her mistress and...Who was that other girl?

"Mama! Mama! I found another kitty, she was abandoned!"

'_Hm? Abandoned? She is an Albino, opposite from me. Her eyes are red too.' _Nana thought from where she stood looking into the eyes of the little girl with crimped snow white hair that fell to her hips and red doll like eyes. She wore a white night dress that was made of silk.

"Yoru, this will be your new friend, mama say's we can keep her too. Her name will be Yuki, it means Snow."

**-Mew-**

'_Yoru, she named me Yoru for Night. I miss Kagome...'_

"_Hey! Move!"_

"_Ah, what?" Nana looked at Yuki who looked down at her as if she were nothing but a stray._

"_I said Move! You are in my spot." _The girl left to eat dinner.

"_This is my spot."_

"_Not anymore!"_ **-Hiss-** The white albino brought a clawed paw down on Nana who cried out in pain when it ran across her right eye. Three lines of different lengts bled red onto the white blankets of her Mistresses bed. The door slammed open and the mother of her mistress came in, picking up Nana and moving away from the Albino who lay asleep in Nana's spot.

"NATALIE!"

Natalie ran in and let out a gasp at the sight of her kitten.

"Yuki, how could you!?" She took Nana and ran outside. It was 11:43 at night. Monica looked at the clock nervously.

"Natalie! NATALIE!" She called out of the window as her daughter ran to a vet.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

Kagome turned on the TV and listened to the news as she ate a bowl of cereal.

"―_unfortunately, the little girl didn't return home. The mother, Monica Kale called in and reported her missing at 12:30 in the morning. Claiming that the her daughter, Natalie Kale knew she wasn't aloud out after 12:00. The daughter was last seen with a rare fully black coated Birman kitten with gold eyes, in Burma, the species was called the "Sacred Cat of Burma". The girl was found in an alleyway with what looked to be claw marks of a large wildcat. Forensics is looking the remnants of fur on the cuts over and more information will be released at a later date on the matter. The cat remains to be found."_

"So she has returned?" She looked at her Galah. "Kiyo, find Nana and bring her here."

The bird flew out of her opened window and she shut the TV off, walking to the back, she changed onto a kimono top, a pair of black slacks with ankle boots in black leather.

"How sad...she was so young too. I wonder...what happened to make her break the contract's terms."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. Please Regard me Kindly and Review. ^_^''**


End file.
